Seekers of Talismans
by TheLovableKillerWhale
Summary: Have you ever wondered, how the Greencloaks got the following talismans: Amber Leopard, Silver Wolf, Bamboo Panda, Copper Falcon, Marble Swan, Bronze Eagle and Obsidian Ape? Follow the journey of 7 heroes searching for lost talismans. But the Conquerors are seeking the same treasure. (Mainly OCs, please fav and review, thank you. Rated T for violence/gore)
1. Prologue

**Hello there everyone!  
First of all, I want to introduce you to when is my fanfic happening. The first few chapters with bonding are happening about 3 years before Wild Born. Then there is a time skip to the time when Wild Born is happening and my characters are now around 13-14 years old.**

 **So, the story.  
** Have you ever wondered, how the Greencloaks got the following talismans: Amber Leopard, Silver Wolf, Bamboo Panda, Copper Falcon, Marble Swan, Bronze Eagle and Obsidian Ape? Follow the journey of 7 heroes searching for lost talismans. But the Conquerors are seeking the same treasure.

 **Please Note:  
** Unfortunately I haven't read The Evertree yet (But I will, soon) or any books from the second series, or the Shane trilogy or any extras. So sorry if I make some story mistakes according to these books.  
I also haven't played the game, and I heard some things are explained there.

 **And last thing, I am not English, so forgive me for any grammar misatkes, thank you.  
With this said, let** **'** **s get onto the story!**

 **Prologue**

The great swan Ninani was sitting near a pond full of lotus flowers. She was listening to the gentle sound of tiny waves hitting the muddy shores of the pond.

Suddenly, she rose her head up, as a sound of giant wings flapping echoed through the small forest. She smiled a bit, when a giant eagle with majestic brown feathers landed in front of her.

„You called me?" said Halawir, the great eagle, as he folded his wings on his huge back. His yellow eyes glowed with questions.

„I did." replied Ninani, standing up and coming closer to the majestic bird. When she rose up her white, long neck, she was even taller than Halawir.

„I hope it's something necessary..." he said, clawing the ground with one of his giant talons that could easily carry an elephant. His eyes showed another emotion, fear.

„I don't like leaving my duty behind on Stetriol... It's really tiring to listen to Kovo's threats towards the human race, and flying around, checking if his prison is still going strong and unbreakable." He murmured, fixing his eyes on Ninani's white face.

„Don't worry," said Ninani in her soft voice, „Tellun did a great job imprisoning Kovo. His antlers are as strong as diamond."

„But-" tried Halawir to say, but he was cut off by Ninani. „I know Kovo's and Gerathon's prisons won't hold them forever... But it won't be anytime soon."

„How can you be so sure?!" Halawir screeched, opening his massive wings, rising above the white swan. Ninani showed no sign of fear from the eagle's talons or his sharp beak.

„I saw the future." She told him, as if seeing the future is as common as flying. „And that's exactly why I called you here."

„What do you want?"

Ninani's blue eyes (About this, she has no specifik eye colour) me Halawir's yellow ones.

„I need you to tell me where are the talismans of Uraza, Briggan, Jhi, Essix, Gerathon and Kovo." She said, looking through Halawir.

„Are you... are you crazy?" spoke Halawir, his voice in a dangerous tone. His feathers on his chest rippled in anger, and revealed a bronze talisman in the shape of an eagle for a moment.

„Halawir, listen. I saw in the future Greencloaks, seven specific Greencloaks, reaching out to the lost talismans. The lost talismans YOU hid!" she shouted, flapping her wings, she was about the same size as Halawir now.

„I did not hide them all by myself, Tellun told me to do so!" he screamed angrily, shooting daggers at Ninani. „And by the way, the last time I checked on the hidden talismans, the Jade serpent was gone"

He was cut off again. „What do you mean? Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Ninani, truly surprised.

„I did not want to bother you or Tellun with it." He retorted.

„Please, Halawir! Can you please do this for me? Please?" Ninani asked him softly, as he slowly folded his wings back again.

He avoided any eye contact, when he told her:

„Okay, I will do it."


	2. The Scaly Surprise

**Here is chapter one! (The very first part was prologue)  
Thank you ****RangerSparky** **,** **Rogerzheng,** **Awolf24** **and** **Evergreendusk** **for your reviews, I really appreciate it**

 **Again, sorry if there are any typos and if I wrote some information wrong.**

 **So now, onwards into this chapter!**

„Are you ready?" a soft, female voice called out. However, Taneka didn't answer her mother.

She was still in her room, lying on her back in her room. Her black, long hair was tickling her in the face, but she didn't move an inch.

Her mother was a nice, tall woman, with a few wrinkles on her face. She has never summoned a spirit animal, but she always had some kind of inner strength.

„Taneka!" another female voice, this time younger, shouted at her. Taneka immediatly recognised the voice of her older sister, Jasmin.

Jasmin was three years older than her and had a spirit animal on her own, a Hawksbill sea turtle called Tiamat. Jasmin often teased her younger sister, saying that she would never summon a spirit animal.

This was the reason why Taneka didn't answer: today was her Nectar ceremony day. She wasn't excited at all, because she did not believe in herself.

She was never very confident, and words Jasmin said in the past were often hurting her. However, Taneka did not tell her sister that she was hurt by her words.

Right now, she was stubbornly staying in her small room, thinking about the possibility of her summoning a spirit animal.

She heard footsteps in front of the door to her room, and seconds later, someone (Taneka knew very well who) slammed the door open. In the door was Jasmin.

Jasmin was a pretty teenage girl, with long black hair, a bit longer than Taneka's, and a tanned skin from the sun here in Oceanus. She was wearing a light green dress, revealing her arms.

She had turquoise tatoos all over her arms, in the shape of waves, circling around a spot on her left arm, as it's our tradition. There was a black tatoo in the shape of a swimming sea turtle, which meant that Tiamat was asleep on her arm.

Taneka got excited for a moment, but then grinned slyly at her sister in the door. Now was her turn to tease Jasmin, the other way around.

„Oh, if it isn't our beauty queen!" said Taneka. „Taneka, get up in an instant!" told her Jasmin, „The whole village is expecting you!"

Taneka only rolled her eyes. „Like if I care. I'm not gonna summon anything anyways, as you kept telling me all those years." Her voice was cold as ice.

Jasmin took a deep sigh. „Taneka, listen... I'm sorry for every single word that hurt you! I didn't mean to harm you! I was just cocky because of Tiamat... I.. am... sorry, okay?" Jasmin said, with tears in her eyes.

„Don't you think it's too late to apologise?" Taneka replied, standing up with crossed arms. She was still staring at Jasmin. Oh, the perfect Jasmin, that was always so much greater than her. Taneka, the second-born child that would always stay in the shadow of her amazing beautiful sister, and her great spirit animal, an awesome sea turtle.

But after all, Jasmin was still Taneka's remembered all the great times they had together, before Jasmin turned eleven and Tiamat appeared. She remembered when they swam together, when they made wicker baskets together, when Taneka was very excited for the Nectar ceremony of her older sister.

She did not hesitate now. She knew it was a perfect time to forgive her.

„What in the name of great Mulop?!" Jasmin shouted, as Taneka suddenly ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

„I forgive you, okay?!" said Taneka, still hugging her sister, and quietly sobbing into her clean dress.

„Wow, gross," told her Jasmin, even though tears were rolling from her face too, „but I admit it's a great relief to hear that you forgave me about teasing you about your nonexistent spi-"

She stopped in the middle of a sentence, and backed away from Taneka in a second, then facepalmed. „Your Nectar ceremony! We are late!"

Taneka's expression changed to fear and ran down the stairs, followed closely by Jasmine. Their mother must have already gone to the centre of the village. They ran as fast as they could, to the centre of their village, where a crowd of people already gathered, growing bigger and bigger.

 _Maybe we aren't even late at all,_ Taneka thought as she ran. She didn't look where she was going, tripped on a root of a tree, and fell down into the wet sand. Her clothing was now all dirty and covered in sand.

Jasmin stopped running and helped her sister back on feet again, when a bright white flash shot from the sky and the crowd of people gasped. Someone has summoned their spirit animal. As they kept running and breathed heavily, Taneka felt very uneasy.

The two sisters finally arrived, looking through the crowd who had the luck to summon a spirit animal. A young boy was standing on a bamboo podium, with a maccaw sitting on his shoulder. He softly put his hand on the head of the beautiful bird.

Taneka quickly made her way through the crowd. People were surprised by her hands pushing them out of her way, and were looking at her as she passed by. She climbed on the podium with a deep red blush. She looked terrible.

On a closer inspection, she realised that the boy with the maccaw is Zale, a black-haired boy that had his family hut near hers. Taneka's eyes moved from him to a tall woman, who was holding a bottle of an unknown liquid. Taneka knew it was the nectar.

The woman had a tanned skin, and dark brown hair in a tight pony-tail. She was wearing a brown robe, with a green cloak across her shoulders. Taneka saw a bit of a black tatto on the woman's arm. She couldn't make out what the animal was.

Taneka quickly brushed the sand off of her on clothes, threw her hair on her back, looked in the eyes of the Greencloak woman and spoke: „Sorry that I'm late..."

The woman only slightly nodded, she didn't comment Taneka's appearence. Meanwhile, Zale atepped back into the shadows on the edge of the podium, his maccaw still having a tight grip on his shoulder.

Taneka knew what was coming now. She was about to drink the Nectar of Ninani. The woman spoke first: „Taneka, come forward, and take the Nectar of the great swan Ninani." She uncapped the bottle.

 _Here it comes,_ Taneka thought, as she looked over to Jasmin and her mother standing in the middle of the crowd, waving at her slightly. She smiled lightly and gulped.

Few people had their spirit animals out, and there were animals in cages. Taneka saw an orangutan, a wild dog and some tropical birds she couldn't name. She looked at the woman, took a deep sigh and took a single sip from the bottle.

The Nectar tasted amazing. The taste reminded her of a cocoa drink her mother made her when she was little. Taneka wanted more of the Nectar, but the Greencloak already pulled the bottle away from her lips.

Tankea stood up, brushed off some more grains of send on her clothes. She looked around exicetdly, waiting for something to happen. There was no flash of light at all. She tried to hold back tears, when she felt a strange glowing feeling in her stomach.

She took a few steps back, trying to find out what is happening. Suddenly, a bright flash of light, much stronger than the one she saw a few minutes ago, hit the ground. Taneka closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, an animal was standing on the spot.

She took a deep breath and looked at the menacing creature properly. It was a reptile, with four massive legs supporting his heavy, scaled body. His head was massive, and as he raised her up, Taneka could see his yellow reptile eyes looking into hers.

A long tail hit the ground, and a snake-like tongue shot out of his muzzle for a split second, tasting the air. On a closer inspection, the creature was multiple colored. You could see on his scales a hint of grey, green, brown, blue and yellow colors.

He slowly moved, placing his huge paw with five sharp claws forward, closer to Taneka. Taneka couldn't move, she could only stare into the eyes of the giant lizard. When he reached her, he rised on his strong hind legs, and placed his front paws on her chest.

When he touched her, the weird feeling was gone. His claws could easily slice her chest open, but they didn't. He was almost as tall as Taneka. He was so close that she could feel his smelly breath coming from his mouth full of venomous saliva.

She knew that this creature was a male, she just knew it. Taneka quietly whispered his name, that popped out at the back of her head. „Kuwat"

She had summoned a spirit animal. An animal, that didn't show up in many years. She had summoned a Komodo dragon.

Kuwat slowly got back on all of his four legs on the ground. After an awkward moment of silence the Greencloak opened her mouth to say something, but Taneka spoke before she could say anything. „I say no. I'm not coming with you. I want to stay here, in my village, and help out."

Before anyone could stop her, she jumped off the podium, making her way through the shocked crowd easily. Her spirit animal surprisingly quickly followed her, and hissed at the people that still stood in the way of his partner.

Taneka could feel that they feared her. Well, not her, but Kuwat. She passed by her mother and Jasmin, who were as shocked as the rest of the village. Taneka walked into the dark jungle, Kuwat right at her feet.

She needed some space, that was all. She found a nice place to rest, sat down and watched Kuwat walk around. She thought he may be hungry, because he was sniffing around the ground. Finally, he came up to her and watched her rest.

Taneka slowly raised her hand, and put on the head of the komodo dragon. He was very calm and she knew he would never bite her. „If only we could be somewhere, where people are not afraid of you..." she said, patting Kuwat gently.

Suddenly, he raised his head, turned it around and hissed at something in the distance. „Your wish can be granted." A deep male voice said from somwhere. Moments later, the bushes Kuwat was looking at moved sligtly, and a man in grey coat stepped out, a strange animal that looked like grey fox, but smaller and sleeker by his side.

The man grinned as Kuwat stood in front of Taneka in a battle position.

 **So, that about wraps up chapter one!  
You can easily guess who that man is, and things are about to get messy!  
Once again, this is happening few years before Wild Born.**

 **I'm gonna see you next time, and have a good day!**


End file.
